


Clara And The TARDIS {Me And You Could Write A Bad Romance}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, Crack, Developing Friendships, Embedded Video, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is another crack!vid. This time it's about the difficult relationship between Clara and the Tardis :)<br/>This was so difficult to make and took me three days but I really like how it turned out. As horrible as it sounds, I hope Tardis keeps messing with Clara because it's truly funny and we never see her react that way with other companions :D xxx</p>
<p>Song: Bad Romance (Edit) - Glee Version<br/>Clips: Youtube, BBC/America, Dailymotion<br/>Video Maker: Sony Vegas Pro 11<br/>Overlay: Youtube (If it's yours let me know)<br/>A KatMEW93Production</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara And The TARDIS {Me And You Could Write A Bad Romance}

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74w9hv9hLWo


End file.
